Say it
by 13ways2die
Summary: Smex... that's all there is


There is not much to say about this. **Tenticurl** was all like SMUT! GIVE ME SMUT! so i obliged ;)

Disclamer: If i owned Naruto... there would be **SOOOOOOOO **much more of this... **SO. MUCH. MORE**

* * *

><p>"Say It."<p>

Sasuke's hands made their up Naruto's shirt. Finding a nipple, he rubbed it gently. Naruto's arm shook as he tried to concentrate on opening the door.

"Sasuke, you bastard, can't you wait till-"

Naruto was cut off. A surge of pain and pleasure ripped through his body as Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck. A chocked moan escaped his lips. He had to fight the urge of letting Sasuke have his way with him in front of the apartment. Naruto bit his lip, as he finally found the keyhole. Sasuke sucked hard on the bite, feeling Naruto shake with each lick. He pushed Naruto up against the door as he found a new place on his neck to attack. He let out a cry as his hand turned the knob. He fell forward pulling Sasuke down with him. Naruto tried to crawl away from the horny bastard only to be caught by the ankle.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto back, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He kicked in the bedroom door in dropping Naruto onto the bed.

"Sasuke, what the hell has gotten into you?"

An evil smirk played on his lips as he slowly stripped out of his clothes. Standing clad in only his boxers, Sasuke jumped on to the bed, grabbing Naruto before he could run away. He ripped open Naruto's shirt and popped the buttons off of his pants. Sasuke kissed his neck, licking the two rather large hickeys. He moved from his neck to the lobe of his ear,

"This is payback." He whispered. Naruto bit his lip trying to suppress his moans .

"Pay…back. For what?"

Sasuke nibbled at his ear, "For leaving me here by my lonesome for so long, it's your fault I'm like this." Sasuke's hand ghosted its way down Naruto's body stopping at the hem of his shorts. Sasuke moved from behind Naruto to kneel in front of him. He ran a finger down the length of his clothed erection. Freeing it from it orange prison, he grabbed it and licked the tip. Naruto hissed, bracing himself for Sasuke's usual torture…. Nothing happened.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Say it." Sasuke watched Naruto's expression.

"W-what do you want me to say."

"Tell me what you want me to do." Naruto blushed

"N-no Sasuke…you know what I want." Sasuke let go of Naruto's dick and got off the bed

"Tell me or I'll leave."

Naruto blushed and covered his face with his hands

"Suck it" he mumbled

"What?"

"Su-suck it." Naruto mumbled again. He looked at the wall to avoid that cynical gaze.

"I couldn't quite hear that."

Naruto sighed, "Don't tease me Sasuke...please."

Sasuke smirked and climbed back onto the bed. Roughly he latched onto Naruto's length and without warning he swallowed it whole. Naruto bucked into Sasuke's mouth causing the other to gag a little. Sasuke slowly raked his teeth on the sensitive flesh, letting go of him with a small pop. He looked up at Naruto

"Say it."

Naruto took a fist of Sasuke's hair and pushed his head back down over his dick, "Suck me dry."

Sasuke felt a twitch in his boxers. He licked the side of his member, slowly swallowing it again.

Sasuke's head bobbed up and down in perfect timing with Naruto's heavy breathing.

"Nah…Sasu…. I" Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hair tightened.

"Mhmm, mmhm… (Not yet)"

"B-bastard….Ah! D-don't…talk." Sasuke gave Naruto one last lick before finally letting him go, savoring the taste of his pre-cum. He flipped Naruto onto his stomach and raked his nails down his back. Naruto mewled into the pillow; biting the corner to muffle a rather loud moan. Sasuke let one hand dig into his back, while he began to prepare him.

"No." Naruto slapped his hand away, "I want you now." Sasuke could see the lust burning in his eyes. Naruto let out a deep moan, "Please…. fuck me senseless." Sasuke's boxers grew even tighter.

"You shouldn't say such things Naru." Naruto turned around and pushed Sasuke back into the bed straddling his waist.

"But Sasu," He leaned forward and licked Sasuke's neck, leaving little bite marks in his wake, "you said for me to tell you what I want." Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke. Sasuke let out a deep moan. "I want this," He reached between Sasuke's legs and grabbed his member, never taking his lips from his neck, "I want this now." Naruto's voice was husky with lust and desire. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he was supposed to be making Naruto suffer for leaving him with this… unhealthy problem. And yet his little kitsune was able to turn the tables on him. Sasuke flipped Naruto roughly onto the bed, ripping off his boxers, "As you wish." Sasuke positioned his aching member to his entrance.

"You brought this upon yourself Naruto."

"Wha…" Sasuke plunged into the Naruto without so much as a warning.

A steam of unintelligible curse rang out from Naruto as he clutched to the bed. Sasuke stood still, concerned written on his face.

"Naruto…?" Naruto pushed back against Sasuke

"D-did I tell you to stop?"

Sasuke smirked; grabbing onto Naruto's hips and began his assault on Naruto's ass.

"Ah…Sasuke… harder!" Naruto mumbled into the sheets. Sasuke pulled out until only the tip of his member remained embedded in Naruto. He paused for a moment before diving back into the heat; hard enough to move the bed forward.

"Oh god Sasuke! There! Right there! Harder!" Naruto clawed at the headboard as Sasuke pounded into his sweet spot mercilessly.

Sasuke leaned forward and bit into Naruto shoulder, "Nh..Naruto…cum with me."

Sasuke grabbed unto Naruto's weeping member and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Ah…s-so close. Sa..suke." Sasuke thrust became wild as the heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. Naruto panted a strangled cry of Sasuke's name before cumming onto the bed. With one last powerful thrust, Sasuke followed suit, promptly collapsing on top of Naruto, completely spent. After a moment of basking in the afterglow, he pulled out of Naruto, letting his essence leak out and slide down his leg. Naruto turned over pulling Sasuke down for a quick kiss,

"You brought this upon yourself Sasuke… We are nowhere near done."

* * *

><p>ANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD were done XP<p> 


End file.
